


Hello Again

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Promises, High School Graduation, IwaOi Week, M/M, Promise, Reunion, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: They weren’t suppose to close contact. They were suppose to keep in contact while they were studying for university. While Iwaizumi walked through Tokyo, he reunited with Oikawa.





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi week Day 7- Goodbyes/Hellos

_ “Days will pass and turn into years, but I will always remember you with silent tears.” -Anonymous  _

“Times running out, huh Iwa-chan?”

“I’m not dying, don’t make it sound like that.”

Graduation day arrived for Aoba Josai and it was a joyful day for the third years. They’ve finished high school and while some were ready to jump into the workforce; there are those who are getting ready to head off to college. There were excited voices around the two childhood friends as they talked about their futures and the thank yous from their families for the congratulations. Oikawa chuckled as the two walked over to their families, awaiting them to go celebrate their son’s graduating high school. 

“I’m sure you’ll be dying to know what life is like when I go to Tokyo.”

“Oh I’ll be dying to know that I actually might die.” Iwaizumi groaned in response, but a smile crossed his face.

“So rude!” But the now former captain couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well you better tell me how life is like in Osaka.”

“How could I forget when I know you’ll be bugging me?” The wing spiker glanced at his best friend.

“Oh so are you mentally preparing already?”

“What are you talking about? I’ve already been prepared since you’re always texting me. Even at three in the morning.” How he’ll never forget those strange nights where they were texting one another at three in the morning.

“Aw you really did enjoy all those nights texting me!”

“Oh yeah, I enjoyed smacking you the next day because you didn’t go to sleep, because you were more concerned about this theory you read online.”

“Hey! I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I HAD to text you about it!”

“Yeah, the night before chemistry test.”

“But you passed right?” 

“Somehow because I was falling asleep in the middle of the test.” Iwaizumi pointed out as he glared at Oikawa, who just stuck his tongue out. They walked to their families, where the two best friends took a picture in front of their high school with their diplomas. 

Later that night after celebrating their graduation, it was time to start packing. Oikawa was texting Bokuto and Kuroo, who both had agreed to be his roommates at university, when his door opened. 

“Tooru, Hajime is here.” Takeru said as the setter looked up. “He’s waiting downstairs.”

“Huh? He didn’t want to come in?” That was unusual, Iwaizumi usually came in. The child shook its head as he walked away.

“Nope.”

He rushed downstairs and onto the porch, where Iwaizumi leaned against the post when Oikawa came out. The wing spiker turned around to see the brunette, who had a curious expression on his face.

“Why didn’t you come in, Iwa-chan? Even if you want to tell me something quick, you usually come in.” He asked while leaning against the door.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been packing all week and just wanted to tell you that even if we are three, almost four hours away, I want to let you know that you’re still my partner no matter what. No one could replace or ever will replace you. That’s all I wanted to say.” Iwaizumi said with a straight face. The setter blinked, letting his mind registered what Iwaizumi had just said. 

When it did, Oikawa knew there was nothing much he could really say. What could he say? Beg him not to leave and to stay another day; one more day for them to spend time together before they’d be hours away from each other? Well...he wanted to, but what good would that do? Looking at his former co-captain, the former captain gave a nod.

“I’m glad to hear that, Iwa-chan. The same goes to you. I couldn’t ask for a better partner like you and no one will replace you. Eve. Just...just promise we’ll keep in contact, okay?” The brunette asked as the spiky haired boy nodded, holding his fist out.

“Promise.” 

The two bumped fists together before returning to their homes. 

* * *

**Five years later**

‘ _ Tokyo is nice. No wonder Tooru picked here to go to university. _ ’ Walking through the streets of Tokyo, Iwaizumi walked back to his hotel. 

He graduated from university a year ago and had obtained a job at a hospital where he worked with another physical therapist. He learned a lot and was happy with his live in Osaka; that was until the therapist said he talked to another hospital in Tokyo, who would be interested in him working for them. That of course surprised him and he did have to think about it, but he decided to just take the interview to see where things would go.

“ _ We hope you get the job, son. You’ll be much closer to us then you are now. _ ” He remembered his Father saying when he called his parents to tell them about the job. 

“ _ Now you could come visit us more often and give your Father some work on his old joints. _ ” His Mother joked.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. How he loved his parents and did miss them a lot, it was hard living five hours away (by train) and could only make it home a few times out of the year. So...maybe if he got this job he could go home more often than he could now. His parents would be happy about that.

‘ _ I wonder if Tooru is happy. _ ’ 

Sometime during university, they broke their promise to each other. They lost contact during university. It could have been the school work that they both had, practice they had or the part time jobs they had. First year was fine, they kept up with each other like nothing had changed. But things changed in second year, but not much. Third year was when everything changed. The text messages got less and less, so did the calls and the, ‘ _ Don’t push yourself too hard! _ ’. 

He sighed and looked up as he walked across the street, people on their phones and rushing to get across the street. 

‘ _ Wonder if he’s working at some science facility. Looking at the stars, maybe he discovered a new star? Maybe even a galaxy. Probably named it after some weird shit, something from his favorite alien movie. Wonder if he’s found any new ones he watches a hundred times a month. _ ’ Iwaizumi jumped as he made it across the street and continued back to the hotel.

“Yes, I will watch the video when I get home. I know, I have the notebook with me, coach gave it to me before I left.” A familiar voice passed by Iwaizumi, that made him come to a stop. Was that, was that…

“Tooru?!” Iwaizumi called out, hoping it was him. The person on the phone...stopped and turned around, who had called his name? It was him, he hadn’t changed in the five years he hasdn’t seen him. Maybe his hair was a bit different, maybe a bit longer?

They stared at each other as people walked passed them and Oikawa slowly took the phone away from his ear. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it, he was standing in front of his childhood friend.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked in disbelief. The spiky haired man smiled softly at him while he walked up to him.

“Hello again, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt stuck out to me the most and the moment I saw it, this idea came to mind. So enjoy Iwaoi meeting again after so many years <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
